the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
James Hargrove
James is the owner of Hargrove media and the new owner of the The Invader ''(now called ''The Spectator). His goal is to be the top source of information in the city of Port Charles. He is the older brother of Maya Hargrove. Life before Port Charles Born in Seattle, Washington, James was a very perceptive child. It did not take him long to figure out what was happening between his parents --- his father was a monster and his mother was the victim. He was helpless as a small child. After all, what could he do to protect his mother? However, soon, he had a new reason to worry. A baby sister named Maya. The moment he held her he knew that he would always do anything he could to protect her. Their mother's death impacted him greatly. He missed her of course, but he became more focused on protecting Maya from their father. Therefore he became Charles' new target. He withstood years of emotional and physical abuse all in a bid to keep Charles away from his sister. All the while, he was saving money --- whatever he could get his hands (and he was not opposed to stealing it). Finally, when he was old enough to legally do so, he took Maya and ran. The first few years on their own were hard. He was barely a grownup himself and money was tight. He worked odd jobs before landing a position at a newspaper. He got to see the inside of how the media industry worked and he found himself hooked. For once, he realized that life didn't have to be scrambling to keep their heads above water. He started saving again, with a new goal in mind. Along the way, he met and married Meredith Sully. He was not in love with her. He just knew that she was a good woman and that she would make a good maternal figure to Maya. Unfortunately, a relationship not built on a foundation of love was not something that could last. They fell apart a few years later. But that was okay in his books, because he finally had enough money set aside to make his dream a reality. And this Hargrove Media was born. He was so focused on his business that he didn't see what was happening to Maya. Although he worried about her being in a relationship, he trusted that she would be safe. That was a misstep on his part and one that he will never forgive himself for. Once he saw the reality of her relationship with Eric, he decided that he would never make that mistake again. From there on out, he would make sure that nothing bad ever happened to Maya. A Fresh Start James decided that he and Maya needed a chance to start over. When he saw a weakness at The Invader, he pounced, buying out Peter August and claiming the newspaper for his own. What that in the books, he moved to Port Charles, bringing along Maya with a promise that she would be much happier here. He spent his first few weeks in Port Charles immersed in setting up The Spectator. Deciding he wanted to formally introduce Hargrove Media to the city, he decided to throw a Halloween Ball. He enlisted Maya's help to make it a night Port Charles would never forget. Personality James is not an easy person to be around. He cannot always control his temper and is prone to angry outbursts. He also is very competitive and wants to be on top. He can be controlling --- a direct result of losing control when he was younger and hating himself for it. Very few see his softer side. He reserves that for his sister mostly. He loves her fiercely and would do anything for her. Important Relationships * Maya Hargrove: His sister and most important person in his life. If anyone hurts her, there will be hell to pay. Crimes Committed * Lied to authorities when he was questioned about his father's excuse * Stole money from his father * Skimmed money off cash registers at various jobs as a teenager * Stole his mother's jewelry and pawned it * Arranged for Eric to be beaten up Health and Vitals * Suffered multiple injuries as a result of abuse at the hands of his father. This included: multiple black eyes, broken ribs, bruises, cuts and once a concussion * Caught pneumonia in his early twenties